


I Can’t Help But Love You

by alecsmars



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Accident, Alternate Universe, Burns, F/M, M/M, Post-Trauma referenced, Scars, discovering sexuality, minor smut?, slight het, traumatic event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars
Summary: Ianto bumps into a stranger in a Cafe, spilling coffee over him. The stranger doesn’t mind but Ianto can’t help but feel bad. Later he turns up at his job interview to find out his boss is the stranger from the Cafe.... where will things go from there?DISCONTINUED AND REWRITTEN FOR MALEC
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first work on here. Not my first work ever - used to write on wattpad - but despise it now and i really wanted to get back into writing so here we are :) Enjoy!

Ianto Jones’ eyes fluttered open as the morning sun lightly danced on his face, a small groan escaping from his lips. He rolled over, checking his phone for any notifications and then tilted his head to see his girlfriend sleeping peacefully beside him. He pressed his lips to her forehead softly, leaving a note on the bedside table that he was going to his job interview. He then reluctantly sat up, slowly getting out of their cosy bed.

He did his usual morning routine of showering, getting dressed and checking emails quickly before heading out to get his daily breakfast and coffee to make him refreshed for his job hunt - yes, he was unemployed. Ianto set off on his walk, smiling at the gorgeous views he loved in his hometown of Cardiff. Despite living here his whole life he could never get over how stunning it was.

He eventually arrived twenty minutes later, entering the lovely 90s style cafe. It didn’t have the most _amazing_ coffee ever, he had to admit, but he had been going to this cafe ever since he was a young child and couldn’t bring himself to stop going ever since his mother passed away in his late teens. It was like a fond memory of her he couldn’t bring himself to part with. I mean, what’s an average tasting coffee if it means retaining beautiful memories, right?

Walking up to the counter, he just simply smiled at the woman up front and she _instantly_ knew what his order was. Well, after spending almost three decades of your life going to the same place, who _wouldn’t_ recognise you?

His usual order was quickly made, a sweet young woman passing it to him and wishing him a good day. Ianto took a swig of the liquid and smile formed on his features, reminiscing the familiar taste. He turned on his heels, ready to leave the cafe just as he felt himself collide against another person. Ianto instantly froze, realising he had just tipped half the contents of his scorching coffee over a stranger. _SHIT!!_ He thought, quickly grabbing as many napkins as he could to try help the person and apologising profusely.

Just before turning back around, he heard the stranger speak finally. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, honestly.” The deep voice spoke, with a small chuckle afterwards. _American,_ was the first thought that sprung to Ianto’s mind when he heard the strangers accent. Ianto slowly turned his head, almost _scared_ to look at the man. He let his gaze eventually land on the mans face, a deep breath he didn’t realise he had been holding, sounding.

Ianto studied the mans features and was in awe. He was _gorgeous_. Utterly gorgeous. Chiseled jawline. Piercing blue eyes. And an American. Ianto realised he had been staring at the man when he heard the stranger let out a chuckle and he quickly shrugged himself out of his trance.

“My looks too distracting for you?” He smirked, a clear hint of flirting in his tone. A crimson blush flushed his face and he cleared his voice, nervously chuckling. “Ha-ha. very funny. Are you seriously okay? I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention and I-“ Ianto’s rambling was quickly cut off by the man placing a hand on his shoulder. He could’ve sworn he even felt _sparks_. No! That was ridiculous.

“Honestly, it’s fine! I mean it’s not everyday a handsome Welshman spills coffee on you is it? Let’s call it an experience.” He winked at Ianto causing him to blush even deeper if that was possible. He was _speechless_. Luckily, the man saved him from having to say anything in response. “The names Jack, Jack Harkness.” He smiled at Ianto, holding a hand out for him to shake.

“Jones, Ianto Jones.” Ianto nodded, his heart melting at the sight of Jack’s smile. He took the Americans hand, shaking it. Jack chuckled and then Ianto blushed again, realising how he had just said his name. “Well hello, Jones, Ianto Jones.” He smirked. “Well I have to get going as i’m going to be late for work otherwise but hopefully I’ll see you again?” Jack smiled at him.

“Yeah, hopefully.” Ianto admitted, smiling back. “Sorry again for the whole situation.” He nervously rubbed his neck. “Once again, it’s fine. Honestly. Have a good day.” He smirked, walking up to the counter of the cafe.

Ianto smiled to himself as Jack left, willing to see him again at some point in the near future. He headed out of the shop, setting off in the direction of his job interview. He had been searching for a new job for months after an accident happened at his previous job so he desperately needed this interview to go well.


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto attends his interview and opens up about his past somewhat....

Ianto quickly arrived outside the well known Real Estate company building, entering and walking up to the front desk. The young looking woman looked up at him with a sweet smile, pushing her glasses down to the bridge of her nose. “Hello, how may I help you?” She asked him politely. 

“I’m here for my interview, for the Office Administrator.” He smiled, keeping his stance proper as he didn’t want anything to get in the way of him getting this job. The woman finished typing in the details and looked up at him. “Ianto Jones?” She asked. He nodded quickly in response. She stood up, obviously getting ready to show him the way. 

“Follow me, Mr. Jones.” 

As the women started leading him, he followed closely behind. They arrived in a hallway filled with rooms - Ianto assumed they were interview rooms - and he was greeted with a man in his late twenties. The woman who showed him the way quickly left after he thanked her and the man showed him into one of the rooms. 

“So, Ianto Jones right?” The man asked him as he sat in his seat behind a desk with a computer and paperwork on. 

Ianto nodded. “That’s correct.” He smiled, still standing up. 

“You may take a seat, Mr. Jones.” The interviewer smiled, gesturing the seat before the desk. Ianto swiftly moved to sit down in it, retaining his smart posture. 

“So, my name is Mr. Harper. And I will be interviewing you today, is that okay?” He smiled down at Ianto. 

“Yes, that is fine by me, Mr. Harper.” He smiled in return.

Mr. Harper picked up a file he had printed off previously of Ianto’s résumé and intently looked through it. “So, it says here you had a very similar job that you left three months ago. Can you tell me why?” Mr Harper looked over at Ianto curiously. Ianto took a deep breath and gulped, knowing he was going to have to tell the story at some point.

“I worked the same job at another company for 2 years. It’s where I met my girlfriend, Lisa.” He took another deep breath, thinking about the memories. “There was... an incident, three months ago. A massive fire. There was only a few survivors, I managed to get out with just a few injuries and managed to rescue my girlfriend. But Lisa ended up  _ much _ worse.” A tear escaped and he quickly wiped it away. “But... she’s a lot better now. I had to take time off any work to look after her but she has thankfully recovered greatly so I can now return to work and this job caught my eye as it is so similar to my last. Something i’m good at.” He managed a smile at the end of his story, looking over at Mr. Harper to see him frowning with his hands intertwined. 

Mr. Harper paused for a second before speaking. “I’m deeply sorry that happened to you, Mr. Jones.” Ianto nodded silently. “But from the looks of your references you were  _ very _ talented at making coffee and doing the rest of your job. The staff here definitely need good coffee every morning to keep them awake for such high demanding work.” He chuckled softly, leaning forward. “You’re hired.” 

Ianto’s jaw almost dropped in response. He had not been expecting to get the job at  _ all _ , let alone so easily. “Thank you. So much!” He exclaimed quietly. 

Mr. Harper nodded, smiling and standing up. “Now, i’ll take you to meet the boss.” Ianto nodded nervously, standing up to follow him. Mr. Harper led him to a lift and they both got in, waiting patiently for the lift to arrive at the top floor. They left the lift and Mr. Harper led him through a long hallway, pausing in front of a door at the end. “This is his office, just knock and he’ll let you in, you’ll be fine from there.” The man smiled at him, leaving him stood there nervous as hell.

He eventually built up the courage to knock on the door, slowly bringing up his hand into a fist and lightly tapping it against the wood. His heart almost dropped when he heard a familiar American accent speak. “Come in!”

It  _ couldn’t  _ be, could it? No. He shrugged the thought away and slowly turned the handle of the door, opening it rapidly and entering the room. After gently closing the door behind him he spun around and froze instantly when his gaze landed on the man....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback in the comments :) I will be updating every monday!


	3. Happy Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto has a shock when meeting his new boss... how will things go?

After what felt like  _ hours _ \- but was probably just mere minutes - Ianto and the man finally stopped staring at each other in shock and the man spoke. “Ianto?!” Jack spoke in an extremely surprised manner.

Ianto spoke, equally as surprised. “ _ You’re _ my boss? Jack- Well I mean sir...” Ianto trailed of absolutely bewildered about the situation. 

“Yeah...” Jack breathed out. He was still half staring at Ianto, not being able to get over how beautiful he was. The most stunning blue eyes, pale skin with short brown hair. Perfect pink lips.... kissable. Jack was still studying the Welshman’s features when Ianto’s voice stole him from his thoughts. 

“Sir?” He questioned, frowning up at the American. 

“Sorry...” Jack replied, “I just can’t get over how stunning you are.” He ended his statement with his famous smirk which caused Ianto’s blush to return. “Are you always this forward with your staff?” Ianto replied with shock.

“Only the ones with beautiful Welsh vowels that spill coffee over me on the first meeting.” He smirked, continuing the flirting that Ianto was slowly getting used to.

Ianto’s blush increased at both points. “Oh yeah, that.” He frowned thinking back to the cafe. “I know I said it before but I really do mean it, I’m really sorry about that.” He bit the inside of his mouth, cringing at the thought of him spilling the coffee. 

Jack shook his head, grinning and crossing his arms. “And yet again, it’s completely fine. But... I would definitely accept an apology of you buying us both drinks,  _ tonight _ .” He smirked, leaning against his desk.

“D-drinks?” He stuttered, feeling nervous around Jack for some reason (other than him being his boss). “Sure.” He managed a smile, nodding. “Great!.” Jack smiled widely, now extremely looking forward to the night to come. “Anyway, for now you need to get to work. So if you could make me some coffee, please?” He requested, putting his hands against each other in a praying position.

Ianto nodded, smiling. “Right on it, Sir” Ianto turned around, opening the door and heading out, leaving Jack realising how much he loved Ianto calling him Sir. When Ianto got out of Jacks office, he noticed signs on the walls showing where everything in the office was which he found to be very helpful. He arrived at the office’s kitchen moments later, heading over to where the coffee machine was situatedand noticed a sheet on the wall beside clearly showing how all the office staff took their coffee. 

Ianto set up the coffee machine and began making all the staffs coffees but leaving Jacks at the moment. He placed all the cups gently on a tray in an array and took the tray between his hands, heading out of the kitchen and setting down all the staffs coffee cups in the designated places. After receiving  _ lots _ of gratitude towards his coffee, he returned to the kitchen with a smile playing on his lips. 

Walking back to the coffee machine, Ianto finally began making the boss’s coffee, trying to give it as much perfection as possible. When finished, he nodded in satisfaction, picking the cup up and making his way back to the boss’s office. On arrival, he gently knocked again, once again hearing the “Come in!” and entering swiftly. Jack smiled seeing the beautiful Welshman again and his smile grew even brighter when his eyes landed on the cup in his hands. “Just what I need right now.” He smiled, leaning forward at his desk.

Ianto walked forward, gently placing the coffee on the table in front of Jack. “I hope you like it.” Ianto bit his lip, nervously, almost making Jack go crazy in the meantime. Jack picked up the cup with both hands, tilting it up to his lips and taking a sip. He immediately moaned with pleasure after tasing it, smiling up at Ianto. “This is... perfect! The best coffee i’ve ever tasted. How do you make it so well?!” Jack spoke with astonishment.

Another blush rose upon Ianto’s face, causing him to chuckle nervously. “I’ve always had a passion for coffee.” He shrugged, leaning against the wall slightly. 

“Well i’m definitely keeping you!” He smirked, taking another sip of the heavenly liquid.

“Thanks...” He chuckled softly, looking down. 

“Anyway, I’ll get back to work.” He smiled, moving to head out.

Jack nodded, speaking, “At the end of the day,meet me in reception.”

Ianto nodded happily, heading down to where the files were stored in order to organise them. He deep down couldn’t wait to go for drinks with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave your thoughts in the comments <3


	4. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto and Jack go for drinks and relationships get revealed. Havoc erupts in Ianto’s life...

When the work day  _ finally _ ended, Ianto hurried a bit  too quickly down to reception. His smile grew wider when he arrived, seeing Jack speaking to the receptionist. He walked over to join him, smiling at the receptionist. The receptionist smiled back, lighting up her adorable face. She was a small, Japanese woman with dainty features and black rimmed glasses perched on her nose. Jack spoke up, turning to Ianto. “I was just telling Toshiko here how we’re going for a drink as a way of you apologising to me.” Jack smirked at Ianto, watching the blush spread across his face. 

The woman’s - Toshiko - voice then sounded, causing Ianto to turn his head. “I’m sure you’ll both have fun.” She had an almost wicked grin that almost made Jack and Ianto laugh together. “I’m sure we will indeed.” Jack replied, smiling at Ianto. “Anyway, we best be off.” Ianto agreed and they both said their goodbyes to Tosh as they headed out of the building together. 

Arriving outside, Jack led Ianto around back to the car park. Jack rummaged through his front suit trouser pocket to find his car keys and eventually uncovered them, clicking the button on it as he reached his black SUV. He opened the drivers seat to get in, hinting at Ianto to do the same. Once they were both fastened in, Jack set off to his favourite bar of all time. 

They arrived around ten minutes later, getting out of the car and walking up to the bar. Ianto studied the bar sign and vaguely recognised it. “Gay bar?” He asked Jack with his eyebrow raised. 

Jack then panicked. “Yeah... you don’t mind do you?” The question made Ianto curse under his breath. “Oh god, no! Of course not. So... are you gay?” He asked, biting his lip when he realised how personal a question it was to ask. 

Jack smiled when he saw Ianto’s worried expression which settled Ianto down a bit. “Yeah, I am... don’t worry you’re not in the wrong for asking.” He gave a reassuring chuckle. Ianto was still unsure but nodded anyway. “Anyway, shall we?” Jack gestured entering the building and Ianto agreed. 

Once they entered the building Ianto was almost overwhelmed with the atmosphere. Jack, sensing Ianto’s worry, spoke up. “You okay?” Ianto looked over to him and managed a smile. “Yeah... just not a place i’m used to being, you know?” 

Jack chuckled at his choice of words. “No, I don’t  _know_ . But I  _understand_ .” He nodded and headed over to the bar with Ianto.

“Yeah, it seems like a great place to be. Just need some getting used to.” He took a deep breath, asking for Jacks order and getting them both drinks. 

They both settled down in a semi-private booth in the corner of the bar and Jack spoke up suddenly. “So...” He started, not really knowing how to get the words out properly. “I heard about why you moved jobs, being the boss and everything....” Jack trailed off, trying to read Ianto’s expression to know if he was comfortable with him going further. Ianto nodded in response, taking a deep breath. “So you have a girlfriend... Lisa?” Jack raised his eyebrow at Ianto curiously.

“Yeah... we’ve been together about two and a half years. After the accident I couldn’t return to work straight away as Lisa had severe injuries and burns from the fire.” Ianto paused as Jack leaned over to wipe a tear that Ianto hadn’t even been aware of from his cheek. Jack gave him a reassuring smile and he forced a smile back. “I’ve looked after her to help her recover for the last three months, she’s a lot better now thankfully. But... we’ve been arguing a lot lately.” Ianto frowned and a puzzled look spread across Jack’s features.

Ianto went on. “She’s changed a lot ever since the accident... as you can expect from anyone, I guess. Trauma does a lot to a person. Ever since the accident it seems as if she doesn’t  trust me anymore.” Ianto spoke with a hurt tone, his voice almost breaking. “I’ve cared for her so much over the past few months and she doesn’t even trust me!” He almost yelled the last part, clearly heartbroken. 

Jack slowly drifted his hand forward to meet with Ianto’s and gently placed his palm over the Welshman’s hand. It was breaking Jacks heart to see Ianto so clearly hurt. The gesture set off butterflies in Ianto’s stomach and he couldn’t work out  _ why _ for the life of him. Nonetheless, the action calmed Ianto down slightly and a weak smile appeared on his now damp face. 

“That’s so awful, Ianto. I’m terribly sorry.” Jack finally spoke up, sympathy lacing his tone. “I can’t even imagine how that must feel, you’re so strong.” Ianto looked up at him, furrowing his brows when he saw honesty in the Americans eyes. He was _strong_ ? No one had ever told him that. 

Ianto suddenly spoke, “Stop me if this is too personal... but are you in a relationship?” 

Jack was quick to shake his head. “No, you’re fine for asking. I’ve had a few ‘relationships’” He said the word, making quotation marks in the air with his hands, “Over the years. But none of them were right for me, I never settled. I’m not bothered though, I like flirting with people.” He smirked at Ianto. A blush sneaked upon a Ianto’s face. “You don’t say.” He chuckled. 

They continued to talk about their lives for the next few hours, getting so lost in each other and appreciating each other’s company  immensely . Ianto looked down at his watch and cursed in Welsh when he saw the time. “I should go.” He gave Jack a sad smile and the American nodded in return. “Me too, have to be at work early, being the boss and all.” He did his usual smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at the same time.

This set Ianto off laughing again. Almost straight after he frowned, coming to realisation of something. “Jack, could I, er... Have your number?” He inquired nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

A grin spread across Jacks face. “I thought you’d never ask. Here.” Jack responded, picking up his phone and handing it to Ianto so he could type his number in.

Ianto godly accepted, quickly adding his contact and handing the phone back with a smile. They walked out of the bar together andJack let out a loud groan. “I’ll have to come and retrieve my car in the morning before work.” He then turned to Ianto. “Would you like me to get you a taxi?” 

Ianto shrugged his head. “I only live about a ten minute walk away actually, i’ll be fine getting there.” He smiled at Jack. “If you’re sure?” Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

Ianto nodded and then blushed as the American moved closer to press a kiss against his cheek. “See you tomorrow, then.” A small smile formed on Ianto’s face as his boss ventured off.

Ianto began his walk him, still clearly flustered from the affection Jack had given him. He arrived back home not long later, quietly opening the door in order not to disturb Lisa if she was still awake. After shutting the door, Ianto spun around on his heels and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his girlfriend sat on the sofa in the room before him. She had an angered expression which confused Ianto. 

“Lisa?!” The Welshman spoke with shock. “I thought you’d be in bed at this time.... W-what’s wrong.” Ianto’s words stuttered. Lisa abruptly stood up, stomping over to where Ianto was currently stood. “You’ve been cheating on me!” Lisa yelled at him, spitting at him in the process. Ianto quickly wiped his face and his eyebrows furrowed at the accusation. “I- What?!” He yelled back, utterly confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave your thoughts below :)


	5. The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things kick off between Lisa and Ianto and he leaves in a huff.... where will he end up?

Ianto was stood with shock, not knowing where these accusations had come from. Lisa spoke again, somehow even more riled up now. “I’ve suspected it for a while now, Ianto. You leave most nights when I go to bed, out till the early hours of the morning. Did you think i didn’t know? And today was the last straw. You go out for an interview, don’t even let me know how it went. And you’re out till midnight? What job causes you to work that long?” Lisa’s face was red with fury and her finger was pointing everywhere. 

Ianto froze, completely stunned. After a few moments he finally managed words. “I got the job and my boss asked me for drinks tonight to apologise for accidentally spilling my coffee on him this morning Lisa! It was the least I could do! And about the going out when you’re in bed. I’ve been doing nothing but looking after you for three  _ months _ Lisa! Did the thought  ever occur to you that maybe I go out with Rhys them nights to have a chill out session every so often, but in a time it won’t inconvenience you? I go then so it doesn’t disturb you for gods sake. But no,  of _course_ i’m cheating. Do you really think i’d spend three months of my life dedicated to looking after you if I cared that  _ little _ about you?” Ianto spat out, disgustedly. 

When Ianto eventually looked up, he saw Lisa stood still, jaw agape. Just as she started to speak, Ianto cut her off. “No! Lisa. I don’t want to hear it. I’ve had enough. I can’t believe you’d accuse me of something so... horrible.” He shook his head disappointedly at the woman and angled his body to leave the house again. He felt Lisa’s hand latch onto his arm but quickly shrugged it off, opening the door. Turning his head, he spoke one last time. “I want you and all your shit gone by the time i’m back. No ifs or buts.” He spat out, finally making his way out. 

Ianto started wondering the streets for a while, trying to clear his mind, not knowing what to do next. By the time he even started to regain conscious thought about his surroundings, he had walked a good few miles and was unsure of his current location.  _ Fuck _ , he thought.  _ I need to do something, go somewhere. _

Then it hit him. The only person he could think of right now, he just hoped he’d be able to help him right now. Ianto rummaged through his pocket and slipped out his phone, skimming down his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He called Jacks phone.

The phone connected after a few rings and he heard paced breathing on the other end. “Ianto?” Jacks voice sounded with a concerned tone. “Is something wrong?”

Ianto sighed a took a deep breath, beginning to speak. “Is there any chance you’d be able to pick me up if you’re not busy...?” Ianto gritted his teeth together in anticipation. Jack probably thought a fool of him right. 

After a short pause, Jack eventually spoke again. “Yes... I mean why do you need picking up? Where are you? What’s wrong?” Jack replied in a hasty tone. 

“Just... please pick me up, i’ll explain when you arrive. I promise.” Ianto replied in a rushed voice, squeezing his eyes shut as he thought over the previous events. “I’ll send you my location.” 

After having a few moments to think it through, Jack finally agreed. “Okay. I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

Ianto nodded at his response. “Thank you.” He ended the call, now patiently waiting for his boss to show up. 

Roughly fifteen minutes lately, Jack eventually pulled up in front of him, leaning over to open the passenger door for Ianto to get in. “Thank you, Jack.” Ianto spoke, looking at Jack. “This means a lot. 

Jack nodded as Ianto clambered into the car, landing on his designated seat. Jack looked over to him questionably as Ianto settled down. “So, are you gonna tell me what happened?” He finally asked.

Ianto deadpanned in response, taking a deep breath before responding. “I- Me and lisa.... we broke up.” He forced out, feeling a lump in his throat. He didn’t get a response for a while which led him to lots of nervous intrusive thoughts about the situation but his body jolted when he felt a warm hand place itself over his. Ianto hesitantly turned his head, raising his eyebrow at Jack when their eyes met. 

“Ianto... I’m so sorry. That’s horrible. Were you kicked out?” Jack questioned with a concerned tone, obviously coming to that conclusion after realising Ianto had left the house straight after the breakup. 

“Oh... no- no. I left for a breather but told Lisa to have herself and her things gone by the time I get back.” Ianto cleared up. Jack nodded slowly, turning his head back to start up the car. “Do you want to come to mine for a bit, until you clear your head?” Jack questioned him, worry lacing his voice.

“If that would be okay? I don’t want to be a burden on you....” Ianto trailed off, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth anxiously. “Hey... you’re not a burden, Ianto. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Jack looked back over to him for a second to give him a smile and then returned, setting off of the direction of his house.

“Really? How come?” Ianto replied with confusion, unsure as to why Jack would even care if he was okay. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He thought for a moment before opening his mouth again. “Because, I might not know you that well Ianto. But I care about you. You’re a good person, you deserve to have someone looking out for you.”

Ianto was stunned, speechless even. He didn’t know how to respond to such a nice statement so just went with “Thank you.” He got a small nod in reply from Jack and they sat in a peaceful silence for the rest of the car ride. Ianto thought over the nights events, bewildered over the fact Lisa could even dare to accuse him of cheating. How could she honestly think he would cheat on her after he spent  three months  of his life dedicated to her? He shook his head at the thought, biting the inside of his mouth to prevent him getting any more frustrated.

Before he knew it, he was sucked out of his thoughts when Jack stopped the car and began to speak. “We’re here. Sorry about the mess by the way, your call sounded urgent so I rushed out of the door before I could even think of cleaning up.” He gave Ianto an apologetic smile, undoing his seatbelt and sliding out of the car once the door was swung open. Ianto shrugged it off, saying he didn’t mind at all and followed suit. He made sure to close the door extra gently as the car looked expensive and he didn’t want to risk even a fine scratch. 

Jack led them both through the car park, stopping as he arrived in front of the entrance door. He entered his key through the keyhole and turned it, grabbing the doors handle with his free hand and swinging it open. He removed the key, placing it back in his pocket and holding the door open with his body for Ianto. 

“Like a true gentleman.” Ianto chuckled, heading into the apartment complex. “Always.” Jack smirked, causing a blush to arise on Ianto’s fair skin. They both made their way through the building, Jack pulling out another key as they reached his apartment door. He was quick to open it, again letting Ianto through first.

As Ianto entered, his jaw dropped as his eyes skimmed the home. “ _Fuck_. ” He stated, acknowledging the opulence of the surroundings. He heard an enchanting laugh from behind him and spun around to see Jack grinning at him. “I know what you’re thinking. ‘How does one afford something so luxury when they work a standard office job?’” Jack said, trying to mock Ianto’s Welsh accent with the question. “I do  not  sound like that.” Ianto replied sternly, shaking his head in a joking manner. “But, yes.”

He got a smile from Jack in reply. “They don’t.” He chuckled almost bitterly. “My father is actually the owner of the firm we now both work for.” He stated, walking further into his apartment and sitting on his sofa, hinting for Ianto to do the same, which he did. “And because of that, he’s rich. I had other dreams in my mind from a young age of what I aspired to be. A singer.” He gave a sad smile as he thought about it. “I had my whole future planned out to a T pretty much. Until I got fired from my part time job whilst I was still studying in college. That was the only money I had coming in because I was determined to stay dependent and not ask for help from my parents.” Ianto nodded for him to go on when Jack paused for a second. “Anyway, I didn’t have the money to continue living in my small apartment outside of my college and I was evicted. So my dad struck me a deal, which he knew I couldn’t decline because of my venerable position. He said he would pay for me to have somewhere to live, as long as I came to work for him. His lifelong dream for his son.” Jack sighed, pursing his lips. “So I had to give up on my dream since there was no way I could do both. Just so I wasn’t homeless.” 

Ianto frowned at him. “I’m sorry Jack, that’s awful. You should be allowed to live your dream. It’s unfair on you for your dad to force his career path onto you.” He leaned back against the sofa, looking at Jack with a sad expression.

“It’s fine, it is what it is I guess. I mean, if I hadn’t agreed to the job I wouldn’t have had the luxury of meeting you, would I?” Jack flashed his usual flirty grin, sending butterflies through Ianto’s stomach.  _No! Not butterflies_ ,  Ianto thought.  _That’s ridiculous_.

“I suppose not.” Ianto nervously agreed, tilting his head down to hide his red face. “Anyway, thank you for letting me crash here for a bit whilst I collect my thoughts.” He gave Jack a grateful smile, fidgeting with his fingers nervously.

“It’s not a problem. Also you can stay here. You know, since it’s late.” Jack almost rushed the last part, after seeing Ianto’s face shoot up in confusion at the suggestion. “Oh no- I couldn’t...” Ianto trailed off nervously.

“Yes, you can. It’s my offer. Please take it.” He offered a genuine smile. “If you’re sure... okay. Thank you, honestly. That means a lot.” Ianto replied. “It’s the least I could do. Plus you need someone to talk to after a breakup.” Jack responded with sympathy in his voice. 

_I might actually be okay after all_ ,  Ianto thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! sorry it’s up late but leave feedback in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, will update soon! Please leave your thoughts below it would be nightly appreciated!!


End file.
